shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiasobi-ryu
|image= |backcolor = 1672C9 |textcolor = FF1E15 |jname=火遊び流 |rname=Hiasobi-ryū |ename= |meaning=Playing with Fire Style |user=K.O. Rogue |focus= ; |first=Fanon }} '|火遊び流|Hiasobi-ryū|literally meaning "Playing with Fire Style"}} is K.O. Rogue's unique method of fighting. It is a sword combat style that focuses around wielding one or more swords (Rogue's Reizanshin and a secondary ). However, its true purpose is to slash through even flames, hence the sword's name. The masterful usage of this sword style led to this prowess. It also allowed Rogue to gain a world-renowned title as the "Slicer of Paradise", a reference to his abilities. The Hiasobi-ryu focuses on direct attacks (Hanakaze), attacks (Homura Zoku) and pressurized air waves (Zanku Reppujin), the latter being the hardest to achieve, but also the strongest type of techniques. History Attacks * : The first technique revealed; in order to perform Homura Zoku, Rogue positions himself in the required stance (legs slightly flexed, with the hand ready to draw the sword). He then proceeds to rush quickly towards the opponent and readies his sword. After that, he runs through the target and sheathes his sword. The attack is of such speed and precision that the target isn't even aware of the attack until after they notice the great wounds caused. This is also Rogue's first created technique, and according to him, it was designed years ago by his master but took him an entire year to perfect. It was first seen being used against [[]]. Homura Zoku was named Blaze Arrowhead in the FUNimation and Flame Slash VIZ Manga. * : Rogue holds Reizanshin with both hands above his head and jumps towards the opponent. He then swings the blade, slashing cleanly the body of the target. The technique was referred to as Blooming Winds in the VIZ Manga and Flower Sword in the FUNimation dubs. It was first seen being used against [[]]. * : Kyusho Rinsai consists of quick slashes that seem to be a single one. Because of the power each slash packs, Rogue can easily defeat the opponent with this technique. It was first seen being used against [[]]. It was named Slicing Ring in the FUNimation dubs and Nine Murderous Wheels in the VIZ Manga. * : Following the principles of Iaidō, Rogue performs a quick and powerful slash with his sword(s) in order to cut the intended target, before immediately resheathing the blade(s) afterwards. Its name in the FUNimation dub was Limb Splitting. In the VIZ Manga, it was named Splitting Slash. * : K.O. Rogue holds the blade horizontally in a reverse grip, using the blade like a large dagger with it pointed backwards towards the bottom of her gripping hand. He then cuts the target. This technique was named Monster Sealing Blade in the VIZ Manga and, in the FUNimation dub, Demon Block Sword. * : A fast-attack technique, where Rogue quickly rushes toward his opponent and repeatedly slices him/her all around the body, by circling it and performing a set of rapid cuts and slices. The attack ends with the target severely injured, with cuts all over. It was named Light Sphere Slash in the VIZ Manga. In the FUNimation dubs, it was referred to as Jewel Light Blade. * : * : * : * : * : Category:Fighting Styles